¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?
by MsLQBerry-Sarfati
Summary: El nombre del verdadero padre del bebé de Quinn sale a la luz y las cosas resultan como nadie esperaba; después de todo finalizar el día viviendo en la casa de la persona que provocó el caos en tu vida relativamente controlada no es lo primero que se te ocurriría pensar al despertar por la mañana.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy, yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de recreación.**

* * *

"Entiendo que estés enojada. Pero si es posible por favor evita golpearme en el rostro". –dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si un golpe fuera inminente después del caos que se había desatado cuando Finn se enteró por ella de que el bebé que Quinn estaba esperando en realidad era de Puck.

"No estoy enojada contigo; solo hiciste lo que yo no tuve el valor de hacer". –repuso la aludida con la voz ronca y casi susurrante.

"Pero no me correspondía a mí hacerlo. No estaba pensando con claridad, yo solo…"

"Tú solo querías ganar el favor de Finn, lo sé". –Rachel guardó silencio, ahora avergonzada de que esa fuera la verdad –"Ahora no sé lo que voy a hacer" –Quinn habló después de mucho tiempo, casi como si hablara consigo misma y mostrándose vulnerable ante Rachel por primera vez –"no puedo regresar a su casa y en la mía no me aceptarán. Es humillante."

"Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres". –repuso la morena suavemente sin siquiera haberse detenido a pensar en sus palabras.

"Tu lástima no me hace sentir mejor, Berry". –respondió indignada.

"No es lástima, tal vez un poco de culpa" –reconoció –"pero el caso es que tú necesitas un lugar donde quedarte y yo estoy aquí ahora, y te prometo que pase lo que pase no te abandonaré a tu suerte. Podrás quedarte el tiempo que quieras".

Quinn miró a Rachel queriendo decir que no, queriendo hacer un comentario hiriente para que la morena se fuera y dejara de atormentarla con su presencia, ¿No había tenido suficiente protagonismo ya? No, encima de todo, la señorita quería actuar como salvadora de su antítesis, seguramente para compensar su impertinencia número 1.000.000 ante los miembros de Glee. Realmente debería estar molesta, pero no lo estaba, no con ella al menos, en ese momento simplemente se sentía derrotada y desesperantemente sola; y mientras pensaba en todo eso Berry la seguía mirando en espera de una respuesta.

* * *

Gris, eso era todo lo que veía, diferentes matices de gris que reflejaban cómo se sentía por dentro. ¿Cómo era que todo podía cambiar tanto de un momento a otro? Un descuido, solo uno… la gente se descuidaba todo el tiempo, la gente cometía errores todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué ellos nunca parecían pagar las consecuencias? ¿Y por qué lo que ella hiciera siempre era más condenable? ¿Por qué todos asumían que debía ser perfecta? Ella era un ser humano también… únicamente quería ser feliz, era injusto; se equivocó una vez, pero fue suficiente para perder su reputación, su posición, su cuerpo, su hogar y su familia, ¿Acaso había algo que no hubiera perdido? ¿Algo que no le hubiesen quitado? Sí, -pensó mientras inspiraba conteniendo un sollozo –definitivamente esa mullida cama en la habitación de invitados de los Berry contribuía a hundirla más en su miseria; es que… ¿Tan sola estaba que la única capaz de tenderle la mano había sido precisamente _ella_? ¿Dónde estaban Brittany y Santana en ese momento? Ya no podía recordar la última vez que las había visto detrás de ella. En definitiva la vida era una absurda y total ironía, o quizá solo su vida lo era.

Ya no pudo contener más el llanto, las lágrimas surgieron sin reparo y los sollozos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. Del otro lado de la habitación, sentada justo fuera de la puerta con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos Rachel Berry no podía prestar atención a nada más, ¿Tanto daño le había causado? Ella solo había pensado en Finn y en que esa mentira era lo único que les impedía estar juntos, pensó que Quinn era una persona sin escrúpulos y que después de todo lo que había hecho merecía una lección de parte del mundo real, algo que le enseñara que la vida no es color de rosa. Lo tenía todo claro hasta hacía unas horas, ahora solo quería retroceder el tiempo; creía que salir de las Cheerios era algo inevitable y prudente teniendo en cuenta su estado, por lo que no podía considerarse un castigo propiamente tal, ¿Recibió un par de Slushies? Ella los recibía casi a diario, bienvenida a su mundo… pero ella no sabía que la habían expulsado de su casa después de enterarse de su embarazo... Quinn no la había golpeado, pero era ella misma quien quería darse bofetadas. Es que no imaginó la magnitud de sus actos, no imaginó que todos la abandonarían en ese salón, Quinn Fabray nunca estaba sola, no podía concebir una realidad en la que lo estuviera. Noah debió haberle ofrecido hospedaje y hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad, eso era lo que tenía que pasar. ¡Dios! –Explotó dándole un puñetazo al aire – Él era el verdadero padre, ¿No podía actuar decentemente por una vez? Al final nada había salido como ella lo había planeado, nada…

Abrió la puerta lentamente, viendo por una pequeña rendija la silueta del tembloroso cuerpo de Quinn sobre el borde de la cama envuelto en oscuridad. Ella no había notado su presencia y eso era mejor porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero había pasado un tiempo inconmensurable fuera de su puerta en la misma situación y finalmente no había otro lugar en donde prefiriera estar, ni siquiera aquel mensaje de Finn proponiéndole ir a su casa para pasar el rato consiguió apartarla de allí. Se movió sigilosamente, aún sin alertar a la rubia, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la rodeó por la espalda firmemente, atrayéndola contra su pecho. En un principio se mantuvo recta y aguantando la respiración a la espera de cualquier reacción, aún no podía descartar que Quinn descargara su ira acumulada hacia ella, pero al no obtener reacción a favor ni en contra soltó el aire por la boca y dejó descansar su mejilla sobre el hombro de Quinn mientras fijaba su mirada en ningún lugar en particular, por alguna razón se sentía agotada también; cuando percibió que los espasmos de la rubia por fin se calmaban, Rachel giró su rostro, rozando su piel con los labios accidentalmente durante el movimiento, debió apartarse entonces, pero no lo hizo, su mente estaba en blanco, y sin nada concreto que hacer o decir, la suavidad de su tez contra sus labios le brindaba un alivio que no sabía que necesitaba. Quinn se removió sutilmente para escapar del cosquilleo de su respiración, ocasionando que el leve roce de Rachel se transformara en presión, y que al tomar impulso para alejarse esa presión se convirtiera en un beso, fue un acto tan casual e inesperado que ni siquiera podía llamarse beso, pero por si a alguien le quedaban dudas Rachel lo repitió una y otra vez por pura inercia, no estaba pensando, ella solo…

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Quinn se sentía algo confundida por la forma que tenía Berry de confortarla, era inusual por decirlo de alguna manera, o tal vez era sencillamente que ella no tenía práctica consolando a la gente y por eso le parecía extraño. De todas formas, ¿Qué le habría hecho pensar que necesitaba ser besada? ¿Qué le habría hecho pensar que necesitaba ser besada por ella?

Rachel reaccionó ante el sonido su voz y fue conciente de sus labios fruncidos y repentinamente húmedos presionando el nacimiento del cuello de Quinn. Solo entonces se separó de ella, con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad.

"No lo sé". –susurró desconcertada cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y más aún cuando se descubrió a sí misma admirando los labios de la chica a una distancia casi inexistente en la que sus pesadas respiraciones se entremezclaban. ¿Por qué su mente describía la situación de esa manera? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? –"Quinn yo… lo siento mucho… yo nunca… no pretendía…" -apresuró a excusarse sin poder formar una sola frase completa.

"¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?" -interrumpió Quinn, sintiendo repentinamente el frío de la habitación a su alrededor.

Por un momento la morena se paralizó ante la petición, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que Quinn se refería al abrazo que se había roto al poner distancia entre las dos, así que asintió en silencio y volvió a rodearla con sus brazos pero ya sin la intimidad de antes; no obstante, Quinn no se refería precisamente al abrazo. Guiada por puro instinto se giró, tomó la barbilla de Rachel con sus dedos y juntó sus labios. Quizás sí necesitaba un beso después de todo. La morena ya no sabía nada, ¿Quinn se había equivocado de dirección? Pero si era así ¿Por qué sus labios seguían unidos? Bueno, tampoco era raro, Rachel sabía que los besos eran un lenguaje universal que entre sus múltiples contextos podía tener un significado fraterno, y en ese momento Quinn debía anhelar afecto y contacto, y las amigas podían hacer cosas como esa, los roces inocentes eran de hecho algo muy común… pero hasta donde sabía las amigas no movían sus labios en sincronía con los labios de sus amigas, una amiga no acariciaba la lengua de su amiga con su propia lengua y definitivamente no emitían esa clase de sonidos mientras lo hacían; no, entre sus conocimientos no registraba que las amigas se comportaran así. De pronto sintió un tirón bajo su estómago y todas sus ideas se desconectaron nuevamente, solo podía recordar vagamente una cosa: En realidad ellas nunca habían sido amigas.

Quinn por su parte estaba asombrada, había tenido antojos antes, pero no sabía que las hormonas del embarazo pudieran darle antojo de algo más que comida; aunque Rachel tenía la culpa, ella había empezado y de alguna forma le había dado ideas al bebé, porque había leído que los bebés conectaban con las emociones de su madre y seguramente él o ella se había sentido muy encariñado por la atención que estaba percibiendo y quería obtener más de eso; tampoco se lo iba a negar, dentro de todo el que Rachel se atreviera a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo con esa delicadeza intensificando la sensibilidad de sus terminaciones nerviosas era agradable, además hacía tiempo había entendido que la única forma de vencer los antojos era cayendo en ellos, así como ambas se estaban dejando caer sobre la cama en ese momento.

* * *

Tiempo después, tendidas en la cama, Quinn dormía plácidamente mientras que Rachel la abrazaba por la cintura, pasando su mano suavemente por el vientre de la chica. Todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, pensó; una chica cegada por la estela de un chico podía descubrir que en realidad la estela que siempre había seguido era la de la chica a quien creyó que debía apartar, y un par de enemigas inconciliables podían encontrar en sus cuerpos fundidos ese complemento que siempre les había hecho falta.

"Creía que no podría tolerar el peso del mundo sin el amor de Finn, ahora sé que no puedo tolerar el peso del mundo si te hago llorar. Prometo que mientras esté en mis manos no volverás a llorar". –susurró la morena mientras depositaba un beso casto sobre la sien de la bella durmiente.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas en el aire, mucho qué comprender y mucho más qué aceptar, pero esa noche en particular ambas supieron lo que era la paz.

A veces simplemente tienen que pasar algunas cosas para que puedan suceder otras mejores.

* * *

**N.A.: Hola, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en otras cosas y rondaba mi mente sin cesar, así que simplemente tenía que sacarla de mi sistema. Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
